Naruto's New Life
by JuliJellyBean
Summary: One night, Naruto is saved from the villagers by a man he has never seen before. This man isn't a Konoha ninja, however, he treats him better than any Konoha ninja ever has. Will Naruto stay in Konoha, or will he follow this man to a new life? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A group a six shinobi raced silently through the tree tops. The leader of this group appeared to be a male with a head of messy, light brown hair, pink eyes and a scar running from under his left eye down his cheek. Despite his young appearance he held a powerful air around him. He was none other than Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage.

Yagura stopped as he and his squadron reached the Hi no kuni border. Raising his hand he signalled for his group to halt. His eyes quickly scanned the area and came to a decision that the area was safe.

He slowly turned to face the five shinobi that had accompanied him.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," he announced.

Observing their expressions, he noted that a few of them were showing reluctance at his words.

Sighing, he asked, "What is it?"

One shinobi, Haru was her name, glanced at her companions before nervously standing forward and bowing her head.

"Um, with all due respect Mizukage-sama, we believe this is too dangerous for you to go into Konoha's territory without an escort," she breathed out, while still having her head down.

"Raise your head," she heard the Mizukage command.

Doing as he ordered she stepped back into line with the rest of her squadron.

Yagura narrowed his eyes and gave each of the shinobi in front of him a glance.

"Do you know what we are doing here?" he asked.

"To escort you to the fire country's border, sir!" they replied in unison.

"Yes, the border," he repeated, "So now," he continued, gesturing in the direction they came from, "you have to go back to Mizu no kuni."

Once again they began to look reluctant and one ninja spoke up.

"But what if you run into enemy ninja, they might attack you and we are very far from Mizu no kuni. You could..."

Yagura interrupted, "I am here on the Hokage's wishes, so I should be fine and even if something does happen, do you truly believe that I cannot look after myself," he said, frowning. "I'm not a child,"

He gazed at the shinobi through blank eyes before nodding and speaking again.

"You will come to this spot in one week exactly, I will return then."

"Hai!"

"Alright, now you will go back to Mizu no kuni and tell Kuroya that the escort was a success."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"

The shinobi in front of him immediately disappeared on his word and he could feel their presences getting further away. Yagura turned back to face the border of Hi no kuni before he began running towards Konoha.

_Flashback_

"Mizukage-sama, a letter has come for you from Konoha!"

Yagura glanced up from his paperwork and took in the man in front of him.

"Is that so?" Yagura asked, before taking the letter from the messenger's outstretched hand. "When did this arrive?" he asked, opening the letter.

"Just this morning," the man replied.

"I see," he replied as he began to read the letter. Suddenly, a wide grin split the Mizukage's face.

"Interesting," he whispered to himself. Looking up, he addressed the messenger. "You're dismissed, but before you go, tell Kuroya to come here,"

"Hai!" the man replied, before shunshining away.

A few minutes had passed when a new man appeared before the Mizukage. He had plain brown eyes and long black hair that covered most of his face, however, a long scar that ran down the entirety of the right side of his face was still visible. He looked straight at Yagura's eyes, something most people would not do when talking to the Yondaime Mizukage. His eyes were blank, showing no emotions.

"You summoned me, Mizukage-sama?" he asked unflinchingly.

"Kuroya, I told you to not call me that. Call me Yagura," Yagura said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

Kuroya gazed at Yagura before replying, "You summoned me, Yagura-sama,"

Yagura sighed before continuing, "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that, in two weeks, I will be leaving," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kuroya's eyes stayed blank but Yagura had known him for a long time that he could tell by the way his body stiffened that he was surprised by this news.

"Leaving to where exactly?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Yagura said, extending the letter to him.

Kuroya stood, approached Yagura and took the letter from him. He read the letter in silence before looking up at Yagura.

"You're not going to agree to this, are you?" he asked in disbelief, shaking the letter slightly, "These terms are ridiculous, it's obviously a trap,"

"Or, maybe it's a genuine request," Yagura countered while standing and walking to Kuroya, taking the letter from him.

"Yondaime Mizukage," he read out loud, "I am writing to you to request a meeting. This meeting will be, of course, a peaceful one, as I wish to establish an alliance between both Mizu no kuni and Hi no kuni. To do this, however, we must meet in person, therefore, I have made the following arrangements: firstly, I have arranged for the meeting to take place in Konoha, two weeks from the time you receive this letter. This meeting, as I already stated will be a peaceful one and I am well aware of your country's reputation as the bloody mist village, so I request that you come alone as to not disturb the peace in Konoha." Yagura snorted at this but continued reading, "This means no escorts, however, rest assured, you will not be attacked by any Konoha shinobi while in our borders. Sincerely, the Sandaime Hokage."

Yagura finished reading the letter, before glancing back at Kuroya.

Kuroya shook his head before saying, "I know there's nothing I can say to stop you once you've made up your mind, so do whatever you want,"

_End flashback_

'So now, I'm here' Yagura thought to himself while he continued to race towards Konoha

"Nothing good will come of this" he heard a voice say. The voice belonged to Isobu, otherwise known as the Sanbi.

'What could you possibly mean?'

"I just have a bad feeling about this entire trip," Isobu explained.

'But you can't deny that it's a good time to get an idea of the enemy's village and military power,' Yagura countered, as he leaped over a boulder in his way.

Although Isobu didn't reply, Yagura could hear him grumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and especially to KatiKittyKat, thor94, DJade & madeyemoody95 who all wrote reviews. Since this is my first fanfic I'm new to all of this but I was so happy by everyone's positive feedback that I decided to upload another chapter. Thank you again.

Alright, without further ado, here's the next chapter of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

><p>After running for a while, Yagura estimated that he was around half the way to Konoha, so he decided it was time to take a break. Lying down under a large tree, Yagura effortlessly placed a henge on himself to look like a young man with brown eyes, brown hair and a plain outfit that any common villager would have no trouble having access to. He had a long black cloak on so that no one would see his weapons pouch and other shinobi gear that would quickly show that he was no ordinary villager.<p>

The Hokage had told him that he would not be attacked by any Konoha shinobi, however, Yagura knew that 'Konoha shinobi' did not include other people that may attack him.

'So I still need to keep my guard up,' Yagura thought to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and saw darkness.

Yagura awoke to the feeling of hostile intent. Keeping his eyes closed and breathing steady, Yagura quickly realised that it was probably a group of bandits or robbers.

'Only three of them at that,' Yagura thought.

**"I think you should avoid a battle here, you don't want to attract too much attention to yourself,"**

'Only if they leave me alone. They probably don't even realise I'm awake yet, so if they're robbers, they'll probably try to steal from me while asleep but if they're bandits...'

Suddenly, a rough hand gripped him and pulled him up.

'... they would want to intimidate me and then rob me,' Yagura finished.

**"So, I'm guessing bandits. What do you think?"**

'Ha ha, very funny,' Yagura deadpanned.

"Wake up!" a deep voice commanded.

Yagura cautiously opened his eyes and widened them, to make it look as if he was afraid.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, still in the act.

The man holding him smirked and dropped him roughly to the ground.

Two people gathered behind the man who had dropped Yagura, all were smirking.

"The name's Rujuzo," the man introduced himself, "You are?"

"S-shin," Yagura said, "I'm a traveler, and new to these parts."

**"Shin? Traveller? Seriously, that's the best you've got," **Isobu laughed.

'Shut up! It was the best I could come up with on the spot,' Yagura angrily thought.

**"It's stupid."**

"Well then, Shin," Rujuzo continued, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now, hand over anything valuable you own, if you value your life!"

"I have no valuables," Yagura replied.

"Is that so? Well..." Rujuzo turned to his companions, "I think that we should search Shin here, in case he's lying. What do you... what?" All three of them had suddenly turned deathly pale.

"B-boss," one of them stuttered out, pointing behind Rujuzo.

Rujuzo was about to turn to see what had happened, when he felt something sharp press against his throat.

"What? When did you..."

Yagura grinned, "Didn't anyone ever teach you never to turn your back to the enemy unless you're sure he's dead?" he pressed the kunai a little harder.

"Boss!" the two men cried.

"Why you!" Rujuzo shouted, "Who are you?"

Yagura put on an innocent face, "I told you. I'm Shin, just a lonely traveller,"

"Don't lie to me! Or I'll. .."

Yagura frowned. He hoped not everyone in Hi no kuni was this annoying.

"Listen," Yagura interrupted, "I don't think you're in a position to be making threats, but now since you know I'm not a villager, I can't let you leave this place," he gave the other two men an icy glare, "In fact, I can't let any of you leave."

"You little punk!" Rujuzo yelled, "You're clearly outnumbered. Don't think you stand a chance. C'mon attack him!"

"Yes boss!" the two men said. Grabbing a kunai, they began to charge at Yagura.

Yagura smirked, "You know what they say, the more the merrier,"

With that, the area was filled with the sound of yelling and metal scrapping, but suddenly, it was deathly silent. Yagura walked alone, away from the clearing and pocketed his kunai in the weapons pouch that was hidden behind the black cloak, a grin on his face.

'Hey!' Yagura thought, addressing Isobu, 'What about it is stupid? I happen to like the name Shin,' Yagura asked as he began to race through the trees towards Konoha.

Upon arriving at Konoha, Yagura saw that there were some guards posted at the gate.

Yagura snorted, 'Those two are probably Chunin, or at best low Jonin. How are they supposed to stop intruders?'

Leaving his henge on, Yagura passed through the huge gates at Konoha's entrance. A call forced him to turn and approach the two guards.

Yagura put on a friendly smile. "Is something the matter gentlemen?"

They both looked him over before one shook his head.

"No, there's no problem. We just need to know who you are, what village you are from and what your business in Konoha is. Just standard procedure. We don't want anyone coming here with ill intent, you know?"

Yagura nodded his head. "Yes, of course." Quickly making a story he said, "Well, I'm Shin. I travel a lot so I don't really have a village and the reason I'm here, well like I said, I am traveling, so yeah."

The Chunin glanced at each other but slowly nodded, "Okay. Welcome to Konoha, Shin."

Yagura didn't reply as he turned and began to walk briskly into the large village.

**"Why did you lie to them?"** Isobu's deep voice asked.

'Well I don't want them knowing that I'm here yet. What's the fun in that?'

**"Nothing good will come of this."**

Yagura rolled his eyes, 'Yeah I'm pretty sure you said that before.'

A hard wind blew past him, picking up his cloak and Yagura's eyes widened as his weapons pouch was exposed for a moment.

'No one saw that, right?'

"Hey!" a voice belonging to one of the chunin from before answered his question.

**"Busted," **Isobu sniggered.

'Shut up!'

Yagura's trained eyes quickly scanned the area; he spotted a busy street and made a race for it. Once in the street, he placed the Meisaigakure no jutsu (Concealing Camouflage Technique) on himself. A moment later the Chunin ran right pass him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yagura dropped the jutsu and started to walk the opposite direction from where the Chunin had gone. Suddenly, a wild grin appeared on Yagura's face.

'That was fun,' he thought.

**"Fun?"** Isobu's asked in disbelief, **"That was not fun,"**A pause then, **"Where are you going?"**

'Dunno,' Yagura replied.

"Why don't you go to meet with the Hokage?" Isobu questioned, "Like you're supposed to," he added.

Yagura rolled his eyes, 'That wouldn't be interesting or fun, that's why.'

Isobu sighed, **"Do what you want."**

* * *

><p><em>*Cue ending theme*<em>

Tada! Did you like it? Hopefully you did.

Well as you can see Yagura is the main focus for these first chapters but don't worry, Naruto will be appearing soon, very soon.

So, Yagura has finally reached Konoha, will he do anything significant? Of course he will! But no spoliers, you will have to keep reading to find out what happens.

Before I forget, thank you so much to KatiKittyKat for being the Beta Reader for this chapter! You are awesome!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This story has reached 15 favs and over 20 follows, that's so amazing! Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, it means a lot to me. An even bigger thank you to rosaamarilla, madeyemoody95, thor94 & narutowolf for all posting reviews.

Finally, the biggest thank you goes to, drum roll please, KatiKittyKat for beta reading this chapter, you're awesome!

Alright, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

><p>Yagura continued to walk down the streets of Konoha when a scream pierced the cool night air harshly. Looking left and right, Yagura saw people shaking their heads before continuing what they were doing.<p>

'Didn't anyone hear that?' Yagura thought in confusion before deciding to head towards the source of the cry.

Following his senses Yagura located the source of the cry. He found a little boy with golden hair surrounded by some villagers, in a very badly lit area of Konoha.

'**Yagura, that's**...**'** Isobu began.

However, Yagura was already running towards the boy. Passing the villagers, he stood protectively in front of the child and spread his arms apart.

Glancing behind him, Yagura winced when he saw that the boy was clutching at his arm which had a deep gash running down it and was bleeding profoundly. The boy gazed up at Yagura with bright blue eyes full of suspicion, pain and a little hope.

Looking back at the villagers, Yagura noticed one was holding a kunai in front of him. Anger filled Yagura. He could tell that there were a few Anbu situated around the area. Luckily the henge he had placed on himself could only be seen through by a Kage level shinobi, however, what bothered him was that, judging by the position of the Anbu, they could easily see the situation at hand. Why hadn't they intervened when they saw the man pull out a weapon against a defenceless boy?

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled out, "This boy is part of your village. Why are you attacking him?"

The villager in the front of the mob glared at him, however, Yagura saw some people in the group shrug before leaving the area.

"Kid, you aren't from around these parts are ya?" the man with the kunai sneered.

"No I'm not, but where I'm from we treasure our village and the people living in it!" Yagura answered, ignoring the fact that the man just called him a kid.

"Well, it's too bad the kid there's not a person," the man said, gesturing with his kunai towards the boy behind Yagura.

Now Yagura was confused. Not a person? Yagura looked back at the boy. He looked pretty human to him. Those whisker marks were a little weird but other than that...

"What are you talking about? Of course he's a person," he said turning back to face the villager.

"That boy there's the Kyuubi," that man replied

Yagura's eyes widened and he looked back at the boy. This kid is the Kyuubis' jinchuuriki?

"I was going to tell you," Isobu said.

The man in front of Yagura still had the kunai extended but now there was a smirk on his face after seeing Yagura's shocked face.

"I bet you feel stupid now, don't cha," he said.

"You think I..."

"Hah? Can't hear ya kid. Speak up!" the man said.

Yagura turned to face the man, rage in his eyes. The man unconsciously took a step back.

"I said, you think I care about something like that!" Yagura yelled.

"Whoa, calm down kid..."

"And I'm not a kid!"

The man took a threatening step towards him but Yagura couldn't care less.

"Listen, if you're gonna be a nuisance, we can get rid of you. After all, you're not from around these parts."

'What an idiot,' Yagura thought, but said, "Get rid of me? Like you could do that."

"You little brat!" the man yelled as he ran towards Yagura with the kunai extended.

"Tsuchi Shouaku no jutsu (Earth holding technique)*," Yagura whispered while doing a few hand signs. Suddenly the man's legs were covered in earth and he was halted in his tracks.

"What the... You're a ninja?" the man said dropping the kunai in his hand, "Look, I-I wasn't looking for any trouble. Please let me go," he stammered.

'Let him go? After what he did to this poor boy?'

"Are you kidding me?" Yagura scoffed, "I think I should teach you a lesson."

**"Yagura,"** Isobu warned, **"This isn't Mizu no kuni. If the Hokage finds out that you've been threatening his villagers..." **

"Okay, whatever," Yagura said, releasing the jutsu and the man ran away, "You're not worth my time anyway."

Turning around, Yagura saw the boy was gone.

'Well his presence did suddenly disappear during that little encounter. I guess he ran away, smart kid.'

**"Are you going after him?"**

"Nah, it's pretty late now and I'm tired. So I better find somewhere to rest. The Hokage isn't expecting me until a couple of days."

**"What about the Anbu who saw you fight? They will surely report you."**

"I think not. I put a little genjutsu on them for awhile."

**"Well that's ok, but if you keep talking out loud, someone's gonna hear and think you're crazy."**

"Like I care. Tonight I'm Shin, the lonely traveller," he said dramatically, then looked around and thought, 'but I guess you're right. Don't want anyone getting suspicious.'

**"Yes, especially..."** Isobu began.

"Now let's go find somewhere to sleep!" Yagura said out loud happily, ignoring Isobu's sigh.

After looking awhile, Yagura found a place to sleep for the night. After waving and thanking the inn keeper he made his way up to his room. After entering it, he found a small room with a single bed, a table, dresser and bathroom in the next room. Finally, Yagura got ready and laid in bed, however, he couldn't sleep. The boy's expression stuck in his head. His dull expression, like he had experienced this before. The suspicion in his eyes, that someone had actually come to help him. The pain, as he had been attacked by his own villagers.

"You should've gone after him. Now you're not going to sleep at all."

'Yeah yeah,' Yagura thought, 'but I can't go look for him now. It's too late and the orphanage probably has a curfew.'

**"Orphanage? What about his parents?" **Isobu asked.

'Don't you remember? That kids the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. That means he's the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and they both died sealing the bijuu into their son.'

**"I see."**

'Yeah, but I can't remember his name. Menma? or Natto?'

**"Why do you keep naming foods?"**

'Cause his name was something weird like that, but all that happened a couple of years ago,' Yagura sighed, 'but I can't believe that some of the villagers think he's the Kyuubi.'

Yagura shook his head and decided, 'First thing tomorrow I'm going to find that kid.'

**"Nothing good will come of this,"** Isobu sighed.

* * *

><p><em>*Cue ending theme*<em>

*Tsuchi Shouaku no jutsu (Earth holding technique): This technique allows the user to manipulate the earth below an opponents feet to rise up and grab hold onto both their legs.

Tada! Did you like chapter 3? I hope you did.

This chapter had Naruto in it! I told you he would be appearing soon. Though they didn't say his name, it was kinda obvious who it was.

So what will happen next? What do you think? Feel free to leave a review, favourite and/or follow!

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! It's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't posted an update in while, Gomenasai! Anyway thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story and a big thank you to Revisions, madeyemoody95 and thor94 for posting reviews.

Okay now, without further ado, here's chapter 4 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

><p>Today started off like any other day. Naruto woke up, got ready, left for the academy and stayed there for most of the day. The academy today was pretty uneventful. All the class did was learn about the different kages from the other countries and after that, practised throwing kunai.<p>

After leaving the academy, Naruto decided to go and train some more. He was pretty much the worst in the class today when they were throwing kunai, though he would never admit it out loud. Hardly any of his kunai hit the target. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

After arriving at the training grounds, he grabbed a few kunai and began to throw them at the target on the stump in front of him. After a few throws, Naruto stopped. Looking at his results, he frowned. Not one of the kunai had hit the target, a few had gotten close but that's all.

'What's wrong with me?' Naruto thought to himself as he began to throw kunai again, 'I throw them how Mizuki-sensei told me to. How come I can never hit the target?' He threw his last kunai which missed the target completely.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted, kicking the ground in front of him. He began to collect his kunai, all while remembering the stance Mizuki had shown him. He had even taken Naruto aside and showed him a special stance because apparently, Naruto's smaller body couldn't handle the normal stance, or so Mizuki had told him, but this new stance didn't seem to be helping.

After training for a while, Naruto saw it was getting dark and decided to head home for today. He had gotten better at throwing but he still wasn't as accurate as the other students were.

'I guess I need to keep practicing and that's all I can do,' Naruto thought to himself.

On his way home, Naruto began to realise that he was being followed by some people and he could tell they held ill intent towards him. They were probably some of those villagers that didn't like him because of the Kyuubi. Yes, Naruto already knew about the Kyuubi, it was kinda hard not to know with people whispering about it whenever he walked past.

'I gotta lose these guys,' Naruto thought as he began to quicken his pace. Hearing the people behind him begin to walk faster too, Naruto began to panic. They were older than him and could probably catch up to him even if he did start to run. How long were they going to continue following him? Will they stop? Naruto turned right into a less lit street, trying to lose them in the darkness but right when he was going to begin running, a hand grabbed his collar and slammed him against a wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs, stopping him from crying out.

'Okay, maybe going here was a bad idea,' Naruto thought, while wheezing for breath.

"Hey kid, whatcha trying to pull, coming into a dark place like this," the man holding Naruto against the wall said, "It looks like you were trying to avoid us and that's pretty rude, don't ya think?"

Naruto squirmed, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"Will you stop moving around. That's really annoying," he said as he dropped Naruto roughly to the ground. Naruto quickly caught his breath.

"We should teach you a lesson," the man sneered, drawing out a kunai, "I hear you're pretty awful at using these," he began to spin the kunai on one finger, "Let me show you how it's done."

The spinning stopped and Naruto saw the man bring it down towards him before his entire left arm erupted in pain. This time Naruto did cry out. He quickly clutched at his bleeding arm and noticed the man in front of him was smirking. Naruto looked up in fear. Was this man going to kill him? Would anybody know? Would anybody care?

Suddenly, Naruto heard footsteps and there was someone standing in front of him, arms spread apart.

'What the...' Naruto thought. Why was this person, who he had never seen before, protecting him? Or at least that's what it looked like.

The man 'protecting' him looked back and Naruto saw him wince. Wait, was he actually worried about him? Naruto gazed into the man's eyes and thought in relief, 'He's really helping me, I can't believe it!'

The man looked back at Naruto's attackers and yelled, "What do you think you're doing? This boy is part of your village! Why are you attacking him?"

Though Naruto couldn't see the villager's reaction, he could bet he wasn't happy. He heard the villager ask, "Kid, you aren't from around these parts are ya?"

'He's not from around these parts? If that's true, then he probably doesn't know about...'

"No I'm not, but where I'm from, we treasure our village and the people living in it!" the man shouted back.

"Well, it's too bad the kid there's not a person."

Naruto's heart plummeted when he heard the villager say that.

'Don't tell him. Please, don't tell him,' he silently willed the villager to be quiet but his train of thought was broken when the man looked back at him. There was confusion in his eyes and then he turned back to the villager and said, "What are you talking about? Of course he's a person."

'Yeah, I wish that's what everyone thought,' Naruto thought.

"That boy there's the Kyuubi."

Naruto sighed silently. There was his last hope, probably thinking he was some monster now. He saw the stranger, once again, look back at him with wide eyes.

'He's probably regretting standing up for me now; he'll probably join the other villagers now.'

"I bet you feel stupid now, don't cha," Naruto heard the villager say.

"You think I..." the man said, still facing Naruto.

"Hah? Can't hear ya kid, speak up!" the villager said.

As soon as the man turned to face the villagers again, Naruto decided that it was as good a time as any to slip away. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation after he began to silently slip away but he did hear some shouting.

'Probably angry they let me get away,' Naruto thought with a snicker, 'They didn't even notice that I had left until it was too late.'

His arm began to throb again and Naruto decided to go to the hospital. The wound was pretty deep and although it had stopped bleeding, he wanted to make sure it didn't get infected. He hated infections. He just hoped someone would treat him.

With that thought in mind, he made his way to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>*Cue Ending Theme*<em>

Tada! That's chapter 4!

This chapter was all in Naruto's point of view so we got an insight of what he was feeling. So Naruto doesn't know who the man who was protecting him was but will he find out? What do you think?

Please leave a favourite, follow or review!

Okay that's about it, I will try to post more frequently.

See you in the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! As always thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story and an even bigger thank you to ruby720, thor94 & jh831 for reviews!

thor94: Yagura is the Mizukage so he probably knows a few things about what happens on in different villagers because of spies and stuff. Naruto didn't recognise Yagura as the Mizukage because he was wearing a henge. I hope that answers your question!

Okay, without further ado, here's chapter 5 of Naruto's New Life!

* * *

><p>Naruto winced as he clutched at his arm as it began to bleed again. He stood in front of the hospital unsure if he really wanted to go inside. He came here often, well used to come here often, but his visits became less frequent since he always got treated badly. He decided that if he ever got hurt, he would wait and eventually the wound would heal itself, which usually worked, 'One of the few things I can thank the Kyuubi for. Actually, scratch that, it's the only thing I can thank the Kyuubi for.'<p>

However, Naruto knew that the gash on his arm was bad, too bad to just wait until the wound healed itself.

So here he was in his current predicament. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the large building.

Reaching the two doors, he pushed his way inside, squinting slightly as the bright lights filled his vision. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw there were no other patients, that meant that he would get seen straight away and the quicker he got treated the quicker he got out of this place.

Walking to the receptionist, he cleared throat to get her attention.

She quickly looked up from the paperwork she was signing and Naruto saw her eyes narrow slightly as she met his. This made Naruto feel angry. Her eyes flicked from his arm back to his face and she put on a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. As if she couldn't already see that he was bleeding all over the floor, not to mention that he was covered with bruises and dirt, but he answered her question anyway.

"Yeah, you see I, um, I got hurt and I was hoping to see a medical ninja or something..." he trailed off.

The receptionist nodded briskly and pointed to the corridor on her right.

"Go down that corridor and go inside the third door on your left. A medic will be with you briefly."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied with a smile, which Naruto could tell was faked.

He began to take unsteady steps towards the specified room, however, once he entered the corridor the ground swayed dangerously under his feet.

"Woah!" Naruto stopped and steadied himself on the wall next to him. He was beginning to feel nauseous.

'I guess I lost too much blood or something,' He decided.

After he started feeling a bit better he made his way to third room on his left and opened the door. The smell of antiseptic and medicine assaulted his nostrils and Naruto slowly made his way towards the bed to sit down.

A few minutes passed and Naruto noticed a mirror behind him. Turning around he managed to get the first good look as himself and he cringed at his reflection.

His bright blond hair was covered with dirt making it look dull and dirty. Actually, he was pretty much covered with dirt everywhere; however, that was just a minor inconvenience compared to what his arm and clothes looked like. He had been using the front of his jumpsuit to try and stop the blood and it had stopped the bleeding but he hadn't noticed that it also had made the front of his jumpsuit red instead of its usual orange. It was really gross.

'This sucks!' Naruto mentally yelled, 'I only have a few of these jumpsuits and now I'm going to have to throw this one out.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. A young man with short black hair and brown eyes walked in. He wasn't dressed in the usual medic ninja attire so Naruto was confused at why he was here. He wore a friendly smile but it quickly disappeared as he noticed Naruto's current state.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He gasped.

'Gee I wonder,' Naruto thought but stayed silent.

The young man came closer, causing Naruto to stiffen and edge away.

"What?" the young man asked, looking confused.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, "You're not a medic ninja, so what are you doing here?"

"What? Oh that! The name's Toshiro Takasuki, but you can call me Shiro!" he stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm an apprentice medic ninja."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't wearing the right uniform; apprentices still have to wear the uniform, right?"

Toshiro scratched his head, "Um, right, but I kinda forgot mine so I can't exactly wear them if I don't have them," He let out a laugh, "but that doesn't mean I'm any less qualified."

Suddenly, Toshiro was serious. He held out his hand, "Let me see."

Naruto was still unsure but nevertheless, he held out his left hand.

Toshiro took the hand and began to inspect it.

"This was done... with a kunai, right?" he asked, looking up at Naruto for confirmation.

Naruto nodded but didn't meet his gaze.

"What were you doing with a kunai at such a young age?"

Naruto shrugged, still not making eye contact.

"Or, was it someone else."

Naruto's eyes widened, how did he know? Did he guess? What type of medic ninja was this guy?

Looking down, Naruto saw the young medic nin looking intently at him.

"So it was someone else."

Looking down at Naruto's arm, Toshiro sighed. "Listen, Naruto."

Naruto stiffened again. "I never told you my name," he said.

"How could I not know your name? You are very unique if you didn't notice." Clearing his voice he continued, "Do you know the name of the person who did this to you?"

"Even if I did, would anyone believe me?" Naruto asked, "Besides, I don't want to get them in trouble because that would just trouble Jiji."

Toshiro sighed, "It's just... some people are blinded by their anger, they believe you're the..." he trailed off, looking up at Naruto in alarm.

Naruto sighed. He knew what he was going to say, 'They believe you're the Kyuubi,'

"Will you heal my arm already?" he asked, changing the subject.

Toshiro's face broke into a large smile, making Naruto even more confused.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not actually qualified to heal people yet," Toshiro laughed.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's my sensei's job," he explained.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to identify the cause of the injury," He gave Naruto a thumbs up, "And I think I did a pretty good job."

Suddenly, the door was opened and an old, balding man walked in. He was wearing the uniform of all the medical ninja's. Naruto noticed how his eyes narrowed as he saw him.

Opening his mouth he shouted, "Takasuki!"

"Yes, Sousuke-sensei!" Toshiro replied, standing up and facing his sensei.

"What is the diagnosis?"

"Kunai wound, sensei! It is deep, could become infected and is..." he glanced at Naruto, "Self inflicted as he cut himself while practicing kunai throwing."

"While practicing kunai throwing?" Sousuke repeated, "Where were you throwing them, at yourself?"

"N-no," Naruto replied.

Sousuke snorted before turning to his apprentice, "Takasuki! Where is your uniform?"

Toshiro grinned, "Y'know... somewhere,"

Sousuke growled, "Find it at once! As a medical ninja you will be required to where it at all times."

"Even in the shower?" Toshiro asked, receiving a glare from his sensei, "Joking, joking, I'll find it."

Toshiro walked away, giving Naruto a wave before shutting the door behind him leaving Naruto and Sousuke alone.

"Listen, Naruto, I'm not as kind as my apprentice," the medic ninja began, "I won't forgive you for what you've done. I'll let you know that Toshiro's parents were killed by that thing inside you."

This made Naruto flinch.

He thought that Sousuke would continue but he simply sat down and began cleaning Naruto's wound. It stung slightly but Naruto had felt worst before. The medical ninja, bandaged Naruto's arm carelessly, stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna heal it? All you did was bandage it."

Sousuke glanced back, "You'll heal eventually," he said before leaving the room.

Naruto left the hospital soon after and while making his way back to his apartment he decided, visiting the hospital was a big waste of time.

* * *

><p><em>*Cue ending theme* <em>

THE END- of the chapter I mean, this story is far from over.

So Naruto isn't treated very well at the hospital and even though Toshiro was nice to him, it turns out the Kyuubi killed his parents! Sousuke was a bit of a douche at the end there.

So that was chapter 3. What do you think will happen next? Feel free to follow, favourite or leave a review.

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
